Bounty Hunt
Every Bounty Hunt mission follows the same basic course: #Track the target through a hostile sandbox environment #Kill the target boss monster(s) #Banish its soul to hell and collect the resulting Bounty Tokens #Get off the map before another Hunter incapacitates you and steals the prize The Hunt At the beginning of each match, players and their partners spawn in a random location, and the hunt begins. While they could simply explore, hoping to stumble upon the target accidentally, on the 1km2, this is likely to take more time than they have. They will be quicker if they begin by searching for the three clues hidden around each map. Clues are supernatural rifts between worlds. When touched, they form a temporary psychic link between the Hunter and monster, narrowing down the target monster's location. In Dark Sight, clues give off a golden, ghostly glow that helps guide players to their location. When clues are found, they will be clearly marked on the map. When the third clue is found, the monster's location will be marked on the team's map that found them all. Players do not, however, have to find the clues before the target monster, though clues collected reap rewards at the end of the match. Once found, each monster has unique powers and skills that can easily take out teams if they aren't prepared. Banishing and Showdown When the target monster is dead, players must banish its soul back to hell. During the Banishing, a howling storm will form around that team's location and a burning effect will mark them on the map to other players. This takes about two minutes, though its duration varies from match to match. The moment a team starts the Banishing, every player will know exactly where they are. The team does not need to stay near the corpse during the ritual - it will continue even if they're not in the area and cannot be paused or canceled. When the banishing is complete, two bounty tokens will appear in place of the monster's corpse. Collect them - each Hunter can only collect one - and then the team has to prepare for the showdown, as other surviving players will flock to the location in hopes of stealing the prize. At this point the team can either head directly to the extraction point in order to exit the map and collect their bounty or risk going after the second target monster. After banishing, the Bounty Tokens continue to act as a spirit anchor. This anchor manifests itself in the form of flashes of lightning visible in Dark Sight. This means the location of a Hunter carrying a Bounty Token is visible to other Hunters. Escape and Extraction In order to cash in Bounty Tokens for cash, the team must exit the map via an Extraction Point while avoiding ambushes from other Hunters. The Point can be used at any time, with or without a teammate or even Bounty Tokens. Extraction is the only way players can leave a match or end a mission. It allows players to leave with their life and loot. If a partner remains in the game, it is even possible for a player to "win" a match, as even in the case of early extraction, all rewards are still between partners. When a team enters an Extraction Zone, a timer begins. Extraction is complete when the timer reaches zero. Though players can exit a mission solo, those who extract with their partner will receive the same bounty as their partner. Extraction can be interrupted by leaving the extraction zone during the countdown. If a player is incapacitated while in an Extraction Zone, the count is paused until the player can be revived. Collecting Bounty At the end of the match, players will be taken to the Mission Summary screen, which displays individual statistics and rewards. XP and cash rewards are transferred to them at this time. Category:Gameplay